The following disclosure relates to a light attachment for hand-held or similarly sized portable electronic devices. For example, the light attachment can be used with all types of electronic devices, namely, hand-held computers and hand-held computer games, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), mobile or cordless telephones, calculators, remote controls, or other similar electronic devices.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional light attachment 100 that can be coupled with an electronic device (not shown). The light attachment 100 is formed of a plastic-coated electrical wire having a first end 104 and a second end 106. The first end 104 is terminated by a light fixture 110 that includes a bulb or light emitting device (LED) for illuminating the electronic device, while the second end 106 is terminated by a plug 108, which connects the light attachment 100 to the electronic device.
FIG. 2a depicts another conventional light attachment 200 having a base 202, which attaches to the electronic device (not shown) by fasteners 216 and provides an electrical link connection to the electronic device by a plug 214. The light attachment 200 also has a rigid flat surface 204 that has a first edge 210 and a second edge 212. The second edge 212 is connected to the base 202 by hinges 206, while the first edge 210 includes a light source 208. FIG. 2b shows the light attachment 202 in its opened position 300 while connected to an electronic device 302. The opened position 300 allows the light source 208 to illuminate the screen 304 of the electronic device 302. FIG. 2c shows the light attachment 202 in a closed position 400. In the closed position 400, the flat surface 204 covers the electronic device screen 304. Before a user can use the electronic device while the conventional light attachment 200 is in the closed position 400 (FIG. 2c), the user must first either move the light attachment 202 into its opened position 300 (FIG. 2b) or remove the light attachment 202 from the electronic device 302.